Dead At Seventeen
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Buffy is turning seventeen, and Angelus is going to wreck it for her...set during the second season.
1. Default Chapter

Dead At Seventeen   
  
By Julia  
  
Buffy Ann Summers was the weirdest girl at Sunnydale High. She didn't look like the weirdest, but she was. She had the cutest boyfriend, though. His name was Xander Harris, and the two of them, plus Willow Rosenberg, her boyfriend Oz, and Buffy's Watcher Giles make up the Scooby Gang. Buffy is the Vampire Slayer, but she's not the only one. She was until she died for a few minutes at the end of her sophomore year in high school. Xander brought her back to life, but since she was technically dead, Kendra, from Jamaica, is another Slayer.   
  
One beautiful afternoon, Buffy and Xander are playing cards in the library while they wait for Giles to join them. Willow and Oz are in the stacks, looking for some books for a class. Buffy told Xander, "I need two new cards.'' They were playing five card draw.   
  
Xander made a face. ''Fine, but it will do you no good.'' He handed her two new cards from the deck.   
  
Willow appeared from in the stacks. ''Oz is looking for that book you said you needed, Buffy. He just is trying to find the right shelf.'' She came down the stairs, holding six large books.   
  
Buffy placed her cards down, having beaten Xander with a full house. Xander had a pair of sixes. He gathered up the cards as Buffy said, ''God, Will, what class are those for?''  
  
Willow placed the books on the other end of the table. ''Ms. Calendar's computer class. I'm in charge of it until they find a replacement. I have her lesson plans, but I think I can add a little bit to them.''   
  
Xander said, ''Well, Will, I think you'll have it covered.'' That was the first time that they'd mentioned Ms. Calendar's name since she had been killed by Cordelia's former lover. Cordelia Chase used to be apart of the Scoobies until she'd released Angel's demon side. He had been cursed. He is a vampire that used to have a soul. But he was cursed by Ms. Calendar's family hundreds of years ago, which stipulated that if he had one moment where he didn't suffer for the crimes he'd committed, he'd lose his soul. He had had sex with Cordelia, so he had been turned into the demon that he now was.  
  
Buffy took Xander's hand and pulled him out of the chair. ''I need to talk to you, Xander. Come with me into Giles' office.'' She led him into the adjoining office.   
  
Xander looked at her. His cute face had a confused look on it. ''What's up, Buff?'' He asked, taking her hands in his own.  
  
Buffy put her forehead on his chest. ''I just don't want to hear about Ms. Calendar. And we need to be quiet because Giles will be here real soon.''  
  
Rupert Giles is Buffy's Watcher. He is supposed to train her, and ready her for all the demons and things that try to attack Sunnydale through the Hellmouth that is underneath the school. Buffy and the Scoobies call him Giles. The reason they had to be quiet is because Giles used to date Ms. Calendar, aka Jenny. Jenny had been found by Giles, lying dead on his bed.   
  
Xander pulled her to him. ''It's OK, Buff. We'll get him. I know we will. 'Cause you're the Slayer. And remember, we can call Kendra if we have to.''   
  
Buffy didn't say anything, she just let Xander hold her. They were interrupted by Giles entering the office. He quickly apologized. ''I'm sorry. I've obviously walked in on something private.'' Giles got the book he wanted and left them alone again. Since Jenny had died, he was a lot quieter and didn't lecture them on their behavior so much.   
  
Xander kissed Buffy's forehead. Then they left the office. Willow and Oz were sitting at the table, books spread all over it. Xander made a face. ''Giles, are we in full research mode?''  
  
Giles looked up at Xander. He was quite distracted. ''Yes, Xander, we are. We're researching Angel. I want to know everything about him so he'll be easier to defeat.''  
  
Buffy made a face as she sank onto Xander's lap. ''Giles, we've exhausted every book that we have in this library, and you've even called the Council ten million times to check all their books. We're as prepared as we're going to get.'' She leaned against Xander. She was really tired; Giles made her train every day to be prepared for a fight against Angel.   
  
Xander slipped his arms around her waist. ''Yeah, Giles, we can't be any more ready than we already are.''   
  
Cordelia breezed into the library. As always, she seemed to think that she brightened the Scoobies lives by coming into their sanctum. ''I need to talk to you all.'' She said, a concerned look on her face.  
  
Buffy sighed. ''Cordelia, right now is not a great time.'' She let her head roll on Xander's shoulder.   
  
Cordelia said, ''Well, I know that you guys don't want to see me anymore, but I want to help. I brought out this monster, I want to help defeat him.''  
  
Giles polished his reading glasses, which he seemed to do a lot. ''Cordelia, you were right when you said that we didn't want to see you anymore. At least, I don't. I'm going into my office.'' He left the room.  
  
Buffy apologized for Giles. ''Sorry, Cordelia. Giles is upset about what happened, and he doesn't understand that you don't take it out on people that are innocent. You did nothing wrong, Cordelia. You didn't know about the curse, he was your boyfriend, and you wanted to take the next step. It's fine.''   
  
Xander kissed her cheek and began to think. He didn't really feel anything towards Cordelia, and opened his mouth to say so. ''Cordy, I can't speak for everyone else, but I don't really care about you at all. But I don't hate you.''  
  
Buffy slid off Xander's lap and then leaned down to kiss him. ''I'm going home. I want to get some sleep. Do you want to walk me home?'' She asked Xander.   
  
Xander got up and took her hand. ''Sure, I'll protect you from all that is evil.'' He handed Buffy her coat and they left the library, hollering a good-bye to Giles on their way out.   
  
Spike, a vampire that Angel had turned almost two hundred years ago, was hanging out in his lair. He wasn't pleased with the way Angel was conducting business. He was stealing Spike's girlfriend Drusilla, which he didn't like at all. Since Angel was the one who made Dru the way she was, he didn't deserve to have her. Spike knew he had to do something. The only thing that he could think to do was join up with the Slayer and her goody-goody friends, at least until they got rid of Angel.   
  
He got up and walked around the old garden that Angel had relocated them to. Their warehouse had gotten trashed, so they'd had to move somewhere. Spike had liked the warehouse better, but Dru liked their garden. That was the only good thing Spike liked about it. That Dru was enjoying herself.   
  
Spike looked at his watch. It was seven-thirty. Dark outside. He could now go and talk to the Slayer. He didn't want to help her, but if he wanted to defeat Angel, then it had to be done.  
  
He found her walking in Weatherly Park with her lameo boyfriend, that annoying Xander. Spike jumped out of the shadows, making the two of them leap in surprise.   
  
Buffy made a face and clutched Xander's hand tighter. ''What do you want, Spike? I'm just trying to walk home.''   
  
Spike folded his arms. ''Don't be afraid of Big Bad tonight, luv. I came to ask you if you'd like my help defeating Angel. He's stealing Dru, and I won't have it.''  
  
Xander looked at his girlfriend, and then looked back at Spike. ''Why should we trust you? And what's in it for us?'' He was skeptical of the vamp's motives. Maybe Angelus had sent him here.  
  
Spike replied, ''If we beat him, Dru and I will get the heck out of town. And we won't come back. You have my word.'' He stuck out his hand for Buffy to shake.   
  
Buffy was reluctant, but they did need his help if he was really willing to give it. She shook his hand and then she and Xander continued to walk home.   
  
When they reached Buffy's house, she stood outside with him before going in. ''Are you going to be OK when you go home?'' She asked.  
  
Xander kissed her softly. ''Yeah, I will. I've got a cross and a stake if I need it.'' He left her and went down the walk.   
  
Buffy sighed as she watched him walk home. He was very cute, and so sweet. But besides that, he was normal. She needed normal. She entered the house and started to go upstairs. She needed a nice long bath and then to slip into bed. She couldn't patrol tonight, she was way too tired. She'd be of no use like this.   
  
The next morning, Buffy awoke well rested. After all, she'd gone to bed at nine-thirty at night. She ran a brush through her short blond hair and dressed in a blue skirt and a lime green top. She pulled her hair back in a high ponytail and ran downstairs, full of energy.  
  
Joyce, Buffy's mom, had already fixed breakfast. She handed Buffy a plate of eggs and toast. ''Well, you're up early.'' She commented.   
  
Buffy took the plate and began eating the toast. ''Well, I got enough sleep, so I feel refreshed.'' She quickly finished the toast and began gulping down the eggs.   
  
Joyce said, ''Did you and Xander have a fun time last night? I heard you come in. Kinda early, weren't you?'' She asked.  
  
Buffy looked at her mother incredulously. ''Xander and I had a wonderful time last night, Mom. I was just really tired. I got in early to get some sleep. Xander was very understanding.''  
  
Joyce gave her some juice. ''Xander's really nice, honey. I think you and he make a really nice couple. Maybe you should bring him to the family dinner for your birthday. I know your friends will probably do something for you, but I want Xander to join us for the dinner.''  
  
Buffy made a face. ''OK, Mom, Xander's taking me out to dinner tomorrow. You're supposed to take me out tonight.'' She handed the empty plate and glass to her.   
  
Joyce said, ''But tomorrow is your birthday.'' She seemed upset by this news.   
  
Buffy grabbed her bookbag. ''Yeah, Mom, that's why my boyfriend's taking me out.'' She added, ''I gotta go to school, we'll go out tonight.'' She breezed out of the house.  
  
The rest of the Scoobies were sitting at a table by the vending machines in the hall. Willow and Oz were looking at a huge dusty book, and Xander was holding a present. ''Buffy, you've arrived.'' He said, grinning hugely.   
  
Buffy replied, ''Yeah, but it's not my birthday until tomorrow. Why do you have my present already?'' She sat down next to Xander at the table.   
  
Xander said, ''Because it's something that is associated with our date tomorrow.'' He handed the present to her with a flourish.   
  
Buffy took the present and unwrapped it. A gorgeous bracelet lay on the tissue paper in the box. She picked it up. On the outside it said, "Yours Always." On the inside, it said, "Love, Xander." Buffy's eyes filled with tears. It was beautiful. ''Oh, Xander, it's the most beautiful present I've ever gotten.'' She slipped it onto her wrist, and Xander did the clasp for her.   
  
Willow lifted Buffy's wrist so she could look at it. ''Oh, Buffy, it's beautiful. I love it.'' She looked at Xander. ''Great present, Xand. Where are you taking her for dinner?''  
  
Xander grinned. ''That new restaurant that just opened.'' Buffy's eyes lit up. That place was really fancy. He continued, ''We've got reservations.'' He winked at Willow. They were having a surprise party; the dinner was just a cover.   
  
Buffy threw her arms around her boyfriend. ''Oh, Xander, you are the best ever!'' She cried, squeezing him tighter.   
  
Angelus was sitting in the darkness of the gardens that he, Spike, and Drusilla called home. He didn't know what Spike's problem was. The vampire seemed ticked at Angelus constantly. Angelus didn't know why. He was only trying to come up with a birthday party idea for the Slayer. It had to be just perfect. It couldn't be just any ole plan. It had to be the best. After all, they were old friends.  
  
Drusilla joined him, dancing around in circles. Ever since she'd gotten her strength back, she'd been a changed vampire. Her madness was intensified, but she was still as evil as ever. Angelus grinned at her as she came to a stop in front of him. ''Angel, my Angel, my vampire daddy. What kind of evil do you have planned for the Slayer next?'' (Her English accent was Cockney, and it made her sound even more evil than she already was.) She asked, as she sat rapturously at his feet.   
  
Angelus smiled at her and took her hand, and they both stood up. ''Aw, don't worry, pet. I have something evilly delish planned.'' He had no such thing, but no reason for his beloved Dru to know that.  
  
Spike wheeled himself in, sitting in his wheelchair. Angelus smiled at his friend. Spike said, ''He's got no plan, pet. He just wants to walk around willy-nilly and get himself staked.''  
  
Angelus was annoyed. ''At least I can walk, William, my friend.'' He turned to Drusilla, and began to dance with her, annoying Spike in the process. ''Don't worry, Spike. I still have time. We'll get the Slayer. Don't you worry.'' He and Dru walked out of the room.  
  
Spike relaxed in the chair and spread his legs out a little. He was supposed to still be in this chair, having broken both of his legs when the church they'd been using to restore Dru to health had fallen in. But he was healed now, and wasn't going to let Angel find out.   
  
He lit a cig, which he didn't even need to smoke. Vampires didn't need to breathe. He just did it to have something to do. He blew the smoke out and sighed. He muttered under his breath, ''Angelus, my boy, you have no idea what is coming at you, but you will. Oh, you will.'' His own English accent was strong and clear, and he had no problem with hurting Angel................................  
  
Buffy and friends were sitting in the library, talking. Giles was pacing and talking excitedly. Buffy had to stop him in mid-pace. ''OK, Giles, tomorrow is my birthday. If they attack, we'll be ready. OK? Just stop worrying.''   
  
Giles stopped. ''I want to be ready, Buffy. It is most important that we get rid of Angel. It is supremely important.''   
  
Buffy knew that it was important, and tired of hearing so. ''Giles, I know that you are really upset about what happened, but you haven't had time to grieve. That's what this is, Giles. Jenny isn't coming back. Killing Angel isn't going to bring her back.'' She knew Giles was going to hate hearing that, but it needed to be said.   
  
Giles shot back, ''I know, but don't you ever say that again. I loved her. This is not about bringing her back. This is about inflicting in Angel what pain he inflicted in others.''  
  
Cordelia appeared out of the shadows. ''And if it weren't for me, he wouldn't even be that way. It's all my fault.'' She said.  
  
Xander stood up. ''What are you doing here, Cordelia? No one wants you here. Why do you keep coming back in?''   
  
Cordelia didn't even make a comeback to that. ''I know, and I'm so very sorry. But I need to talk to Giles.''   
  
Giles made a face at her. ''I don't want to talk to you. I have no desire to see or ever talk to you again.''   
  
Buffy got up and walked over to Giles. ''OK, Giles, don't make Cordelia feel bad for what she did. Angel did what he did because he was turned into Angelus. It wasn't Cordelia's fault. She didn't know. Jenny did, and she didn't do her job.''   
  
Giles smacked Buffy's face. ''Don't you ever say that again. Jenny is dead. And it's because of Angelus that she is. Don't blame her for his actions.'' He went into the office and slammed the door.   
  
Buffy rubbed the place where Giles had smacked her. She didn't believe that she deserved that, but she understood why Giles did it.   
  
Xander kissed it. ''I'm sorry he slapped you. I'm sorry about this whole situation. I'm very sorry that you have to go through this. Do you want to talk about it?''   
  
Buffy shook her head and stepped into Xander's arms and sighed. ''No, I just want you to hold me. And tell me that everything will be alright.''  
  
Willow watched as he did just that. She then looked at Oz and took his hand. Willow used to be totally jealous of Buffy and Xander, until she met Oz. Then she stopped worrying about Buffy and Xander and concentrated on Oz. She thought Xander and Buffy were good together, though. Xander treated Buffy like a princess, and Buffy treated Xander like her prince. On a different track, Willow knew that none of them should have to be going through what they were going through.   
  
She kissed Oz and said, ''Oz, you never talk about this. What do you think about the whole situation?'' She needed to know how Oz felt about it.   
  
Oz looked at his girlfriend, whom he loved a whole lot. ''I think that everyone's being too emotional, and not dealing with what happened. Giles is usually like, you know, all researchy but not a jerk. Buffy's not usually so moody, and Xander's not usually so serious. And you're just still Willow. But I think that everyone needs to talk without getting all emotional.''  
  
Willow knew that talking to Oz would be a good idea. She kissed him again and cracked her lesson plan book again. Principal Snyder had asked her to take over Ms. Calendar's classes until further notice, so she was going to go over the plans for today.   
  
Buffy and Xander both rejoined their friends at the table. Buffy said, ''OK, alright. I have a plan. I am going to kill Angelus when I get the chance. Such as, patrol and keep my eyes out for him. I am not going to stress about this, my birthday's tomorrow, and I am going to go out to dinner with my boyfriend and be happy.'' She gave a grin to Xander and then added, ''Right now, I have a biology class, so I'll see you later.'' She kissed Xander bye and then exited the library.   
  
Hidden in the darkness of the gardens, Spike and Drusilla were sitting and eating blood that Drusilla had fetched the night before. They had saved some for today, before they would go out hunting later that night, while Buffy was out to dinner with her mother. Angelus would crash the surprise party that Xander, Willow, and Oz were planning. He was nowhere to be found at the current moment. Spike wasn't too happy, but he knew that if Angelus showed up when he arrived at Buffy's party, he'd kick the crap outta the guy before Buffy got a chance to. Dru didn't know about the deal Spike had made with the Slayer. He saw no need to tell her, since they were going to kill Angelus, no problem. All he had to do was make sure that no one hurt Buffy.   
  
Angelus entered the gardens, and spotting Dru and Spike, he headed over. He was carrying the body of a young girl. ''Hello, chums. I have a tasty meal here.'' He dropped the girl at their feet.   
  
Spike peered down from his wheelchair. ''Angelus, that's Kendra. She was the other Slayer. How did you kill her? And did you leave any for Dru and I?''   
  
Angelus smiled. ''I actually did. I had a shop girl on the way back, so I wasn't hungry. And I see you guys ate, so we'll save her for later. I'll hide her in the bedroom.'' He left, whistling.   
  
Dru asked, ''Why is my Angel so happy, Spike? He hasn't any idea to hurt our Slayer. And we do.'' She was truly mad, but Spike loved her anyway.   
  
Spike replied, ''He's happy because he thinks he's on top of things, love. But I'm not going to let that happen. All three of us are equals, and it's going to stay that way, or Angelus is going to find himself staked. And I'm not kidding, pet.''   
  
Dru turned to look at her beloved. ''Spike, you can't! You can't kill Angelus, my sweet sweet daddy. He will always help me and be my precious Angel. I think he's got a plan ready in his brain. The stars and the dark angels told me so. I am ready for anything, Spike.'' She broke off, and then, after a moment's pause, said, ''Spike, do you think that Angelus really is on our side again? Or if he's just pretending to get our attention? How do we know that's really the other Slayer?'' She turned to look at him again.   
  
Spike leaned back in his chair, wishing he could tell Dru that he didn't need to be in it anymore, but then she'd want to know why he was keeping it from Angelus. ''I think that he is, pet, because that is Kendra's body. I fought her. Now the only problem is, there will be another Slayer activated because Kendra died. We'll just have to worry about her showing up.''   
  
Dru made a face. ''Oh, yeah, I forgot about that rule. You're never totally winning, because there will always be another Slayer to take her place.''   
  
Spike changed into his vamp face and wheeled himself towards the bedroom. He was glad that Kendra was dead, and that they got a meal out of it, but he wanted to know why Angelus had done it. ''Angel, why did you kill Kendra? What was the point? We could have waited until the Slayer's birthday tomorrow.''  
  
Angelus turned around, from where he had been putting Kendra's body in the armoire. ''I just felt like it. Do I need another reason, Spike? I mean, when you went all attack-mode when you first got here, no one busted your chops.'' He added, ''And I brought back the meal. So what are you going all wiggy about?''  
  
Spike made a face and said, ''Let's review, Angelus. I can do whatever it is that I want to do. You're the one that has a plan for everything. Am I right or I am I right?'' Spike was sick of Angelus's Big Bad act, because Spike was the one who was big and bad. He growled at Angelus and exited the room before he could say anything.  
  
Angelus followed him, wanting to continue the fight. Spike wasn't making any sense at all. ''Listen, Roller Boy, if you've got a problem with me, why don't you say what you really mean?''  
  
Spike wheeled himself back around to face Angelus. ''OK, Angelus, let's talk. I don't like the way that you keep romancing Drusilla. She's my girlfriend, and has been for 120 years now. You get your soul taken away again, and you're all over her. She hasn't been yours for quite some time now, mate, and it's gettin' on my nerves. And another thing, you walk around here like you own the place. Just because I'm in this chair right now, doesn't mean that I'm going to stay in it.''  
  
Angelus changed into his vamp face, ready if it came to blows. ''Yeah, well, for the time being, Roller Boy, you're in it, and I'm walkin' free.''  
  
Spike vamped, too, and almost bolted out of the chair. Angelus was making him very angry. ''Look, you stupid bloke, I am in charge here. I don't care if I'm in this chair or not. I call the shots. I'm sorry if you don't like that. If you don't, too bad, mate.''   
  
Drusilla watched with a gleeful expression on her face. She wasn't sure what to think. Her baby, her Spike, was fighting with her sweet Angel. She clapped her hands delightfully. ''Boys, we all want the same thing. Let's talk about our l'il plan.'' She spoke in her Cockney accent with glee.   
  
While the two vampire men argued, Buffy was sitting with Xander in the quad. They were kissing, trying to avoid going to fifth period. Suddenly, Xander stopped. Buffy tried to kiss him again, just wanting to be a normal teenage girl making out with her boyfriend. Xander said, ''I just thought of something. How do we know that we can trust Spike? I mean, he's a vampire. A really bad vampire who's tried to kill us.''  
  
Buffy shrugged. ''I don't know for sure. But I believe that he will, because no matter how evil Spike is, he loves Drusilla. And I'm willing to bet that he'd do anything to get her back.''  
  
The two were interrupted by Willow, running helter-skelter across the quad. ''Buffy, Xander, Giles has found out something about Angel's plan.''  
  
Buffy sighed, but she asked, ''What? Is it something evil? Let's all jump for joy. Angel is doing something evil.''  
  
Willow ignored the comment and said, ''He's going to release this demon called the Judge. Giles is in researchy mode, to find out more, but he wanted me to tell you the new development.''  
  
Buffy took Xander's hand in her own, wanting Will to get that she wanted to be alone with him. ''OK, thanks, Will. I'll talk to you later.'' She leaned in to kiss Xander again.   
  
Willow walked away, wondering what was up with Buffy. She was being uncharacteristically mean for some reason. Will knew that Buffy was totally stressed lately, what with Angel being Angelus and all, but that was no reason to bite her best friend's head off. Of course, Will had interrupted her time with Xander, and that wasn't a great thing to do. Willow herself wouldn't like to be interrupted when she was with Oz. Besides, she knew they were skipping class to hang together.   
  
Back in the library, Cordelia was standing at the counter, holding some books. Giles was nowhere to be seen, and Cordy was trying not too look at Oz, who was sitting at the table, looking up things on the Judge. Willow looked at Cordelia. ''Did you need something?'' She asked the girl.   
  
Cordelia held out the teen romance novels she'd managed to find among Giles' old and musty books. ''I just wanted to check these out. I couldn't find Giles, and I know that he doesn't want to talk to me.''  
  
Willow checked the books out for her ex-friend. ''Cordelia, I just wanted to tell you that I don't blame you. I myself think that you just didn't know what was going to happen. How could you? None of us knew why Angel had his soul again. He never told us. And why would you do research on your own boyfriend? So I'm sorry, I don't think you're to blame. It was an accident.''  
  
Cordelia smiled warily at Willow, glad that she felt that way. ''Thanks, Willow. That actually means a lot to me. You have no idea how much.'' She took the books back and left the library.   
  
Oz looked up from his research. ''Do you really feel that way, or did you just tell her that to make her feel better so she won't have the wiggins anymore?''  
  
His girlfriend shrugged. ''A little of both. I used to blame Cordy, but now I don't so much anymore. I think that she was moving on in her relationship with her boyfriend. There's nothing wrong with that. As long as you're careful and stuff, but Angel's a vampire, he can't get you pregnant or give you STDs. So she really wasn't doing anything wrong when you think about it.''   
  
Buffy and Xander entered the library, hand in hand. ''I think we need to talk to Spike. See if he can tell us what Angel is planning. I can try to talk to him tonight. He won't be able to go anywhere, Angel still thinks that Spike has to stay in his wheelchair.''   
  
Willow, Xander, and Oz all kept their mouths shut. They knew that that night was Buffy's party, so they didn't say anything.   
  
Buffy looked at her friends. ''Well, what do you think, guys? Don't just look at me like I'm crazy!''   
  
Xander kissed her cheek. ''Sorry, Buff. We were just preoccupied. If you think that's a good plan, I'll go with you to his lair.'' He winked at Willow and Oz.   
  
Later that evening, Buffy and Xander were walking towards Weatherly Park, which housed the gardens that the vampires lived in. Buffy crept around the back, leading Xander behind her. She kept a sharp eye out, looking for the bleached blond.   
  
Spike rolled out of the darkness, rolling his eyes. ''OK, I am so sick of this stupid American bloke telling me what to do. Buffy, you have to get rid of him. I insist.''  
  
Buffy looked surprised to see Spike popping up out of nowhere, despite her sharp eye. ''Um, hi, Spike. First of all, Angel's not American. He's from Ireland originally, and second of all, we had a plan, remember? My birthday party is when he's probably going to pop out of the woodwork.''   
  
Xander looked at her. ''Um, honey, Angel can't pop out of the woodwork. Wood can kill him. Sorry, but that was the worst pun I've ever heard. Even worse than mine.''   
  
Buffy touched his arm. ''Xander, I love you, but you must not ever utter a joke that bad ever again.'' She turned to Spike. ''So, stick to the plan, OK?'' She said.  
  
Spike ran his tongue over his fangs, even though he wasn't in vamp mode. ''Buffy, I can't stand him. It's like having your mum living with you for the rest of eternity. And even that's not a good description of how bad it is. Let's kill him now so I can take Dru and get the hell out of here.''   
  
Xander said, ''Trust me, Spike, Buff and I would like nothing more, but we should stick to the plan.''  
  
Buffy commented, ''Well, he wouldn't expect an attack right now, that's for sure. But I don't think we should. I'm tired, and I think Xander and I should just go to dinner. 'Night, Spike.'' She and Xander left, leaving Spike frustrated.   
  
They didn't turn towards the restaurant, they started heading for the Bronze. Buffy was confused. ''Xand, where are we going?''   
  
Xander scrambled for a good excuse. He settled on one that might satisfy her. ''I got some of your birthday surprise there. We're going to go get it.''   
  
Buffy seemed to believe it, besides, it was true when you thought about it. She just smiled and said, ''Goody, more presents for me!''   
  
When they reached the Bronze, Xander got out of the car and hurried around to the other side and opened Buffy's door. ''Come on, Buff, we're here.'' He led her inside, where everyone yelled, ''Surprise!''   
  
Buffy looked at the small group. Giles, Willow, and Oz were smiling at her. Buffy said, ''This is the sweetest!'' She looked at Xander. ''Does this mean that we're not going to dinner?''  
  
Xander shrugged. ''Sorry, hon, that was just a ruse for this party.''   
  
The gang got down to some serious hootinanying, and everyone was having a good time until Angelus, Drusilla, and some henchvampires showed up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Buffy pulled a stake out of her boot. ''I am not letting you crash this party, Angel.'' She knew that Angel had been her friend, but it wasn't so anymore. She was ready for some buttkicking.

Angelus licked some blood from his fingers. ''I don't think so, Buffy. You are not going to do anything. I am not going to let you. You're dying tonight, especially if Dru's hungry and wants some Slayer blood.''

Spike rolled out of the shadows. ''No one is going to be killing anyone, unless it's me killing you, Angelus.'' He got out of his chair and kicked it away.

Angelus ran his tongue over his teeth. ''Well, look at that, Roller Boy, you actually were able to get out of your chair.''

Spike vamped. He ran his tongue over his fangs and growled. ''This is the last time you'll ever do anything, Angelus. I'm going to kill you.''

Drusilla vamped. ''Spike, you made a deal with the Slayer?'' She looked very upset at this.

Spike said, ''I'm sorry, baby, I had to. I didn't want to be on Angelus's side anymore. Bugger off.'' He told the Irish vampire.

In the middle of all this was when Cordelia decided to make her appearance. ''Look, you guys, I'm sorry that I came when you didn't want me to, but I had to come and try one last time to say that I'm sorry. Even I didn't know I cared this much.''

Angel grinned and flashed his teeth. Before anyone could do anything, he grabbed Cordy and drank her. He didn't even sire her. Drank her dry. Buffy immediately lept into action, as Willow and Xander lept forward to catch Cordy's body.

Buffy brandished the stake that she had pulled out earlier. ''Angel, Cordelia didn't have to die. Now, however, you do.'' They began to fight, becoming two blurs.

Willow and Xander laid Cordy gently on the ground. Willow wiped tears from her face. ''She was our friend, Xander. Now she's dead. How could this happen?'' She sighed.

Xander said, ''It's her own fault, Willow. She didn't have to sleep with Angel. I mean, I've never liked the guy, so I'm not going to be sad about the fact that he's evil now, and that Buffy has to kill him. Cordelia wasn't a nice person before she started dating Angel. She never was, really. Granted, she didn't have to die, but you know.''

Buffy dodged a punch to her face and stabbed her arm deep into Angel's gut. Spike was fighting the vamp henchmen, and Drusilla was just keeping back, watching the preceedings. Buffy kicked Angel in the head, and reached out with her stake, trying to kill him. He backflipped, and kicked her in the process. She turned it into a roll, and got up safely.

Angel hit her hard in the head, and she fell. She was unconscious. She was up above her body, floating, looking down, thinking she really ought not to be wearing that outfit, when the view changed, and she was watching herself make out with Spike! It was the oddest thing she'd ever seen. Then she heard them talking about going to high school, and being in the same class. That was ridiculous! Spike was a vampire, how could he be in high school?

She was trying to puzzle this out, when Xander appeared beside her. ''In your world, Xander is trying to wake you up. I'm Alternate Universe Xander, by the way. It's not working. That is Alternate Universe Buffy. In our world, she's a normal girl who has a lot of friends and dates the most popular guy on campus, Spike Giles.'' He said woodenly.

Buffy couldn't figure out why she was seeing this. ''Xander, why am I being shown this? Who cares what I'm like in an alternate universe? I'm here, now, I'm the _Slayer_.'' She said forcefully.

Xander said, ''You're being shown this because you're supposed to be with Spike. That's why you're with him in the other universe. You're supposed to be with him in _this_ universe, too. I don't know when it's going to happen, but somehow, it is. You and your Xander will break up for reasons unknown, and when it's time, it will be time.''

Buffy was very confused. Xander was her boyfriend, and Spike was evil. ''Xander, Spike's evil. Why would I date him? And I love you, I mean, my you! Why would I break up with you to go out with him? Besides, we would just have a million problems. He's immortal, unless I stake him, of course.''

Xander said, ''I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is, you will end up being in love with him. It is going to happen. You're going to have to wake up now, and you will forget you saw this, but deep in the back of your mind, you will remember.''

Buffy was instantly back in her mind and body. Angel was standing over her, holding a sword. She didn't know where he got it, but she was instantly jamming her stake upward. Angel managed to get away at the last second, and she got up and went after him again.

Xander and Willow cheered her on from the sidelines, and tried to stay out of Drusilla's way, so she wouldn't try to kill them.

Angelus knocked Buffy on her back again and said, ''I'm out of here. This isn't over, not by a longshot.'' He turned and walked stealthily out.

Buffy got up shaking, and Xander rushed to her side, to help her up. Buffy turned and looked at Xander. ''Xand, I've got to talk to you. It's really important.''

Giles saw the urgency on her face and said, ''Oz, Willow, why don't we cut Buffy's cake?'' They went over to the table and began to cut the chocolate cake. He could hardly believe that he was continuing the charade that they were still going to carry on with this party when they needed to call the police. As Oz and Willow began to cut the cake, he walked over to the phone behind the counter and began to call the police.

Buffy said, ''Xander, when I was out, I had this weird vision, I guess you would call it. At first, I was just floating above my body. Then, the view changed, and I could see Spike and I talking on a bed, talking about going to school and whatever. Just as I was thinking that he's a vampire and can't go to school, the Alternate Universe Xander showed up and told me that in our world, you were trying to revive me, and that it wasn't working. He told me that the Buffy I was watching was Alternate Universe Buffy, and that she was a normal girl who had lots of friends and dated Spike Giles, the most popular boy on campus. I told him that I didn't care about people in some other universe, because I'm here, now, the Slayer. He told me that you and I are going to break up, and I'm going to end up with Spike. There's nothing we can do to stop it.''

Xander looked surprised. ''I was trying to revive you. But what did I look like? Was I hot?''

Buffy said, ''That's the part you're focusing on? Xander, we're going to break up, and there's nothing we can do about it! What are we going to do?''

Xander shrugged. ''I have no idea, sweetie. I don't want us to break up, either. But we can't worry about this now, Buffy. It's not going to happen any time soon, because Spike is still evil. I am certain that you wouldn't date him unless he obtains a soul, like Angel used to have. So let's finish your party and think of something to do later.''

The next morning was Cordelia's funeral. Her parents were wasting no time making sure that she was put to rest. They were also hounding the police to make sure that her murderer was found. Buffy thought this was funny. They weren't going to be able to find anything at all. She would have liked to see them trying to kill Angelus with guns. It just wouldn't happen.

She, Willow, Oz, Xander, and Giles went in a pack. Harmony Kendall and her friends kept giving them evil stares because they had been the ones to "find" Cordelia. Buffy knew that they thought they had something to do with it. She didn't care, because they couldn't prove anything.

Willow said, ''Harmony and her friends think that we did it because we "found" Cordelia. I can't imagine what they would do if they found out we were there when she died.''

Xander said, ''Probably roast us at the stake. I don't care what they think. We didn't do anything. Angel did, and Buffy's going to kill him.'' He and Buffy weren't talking about the fact that he and she were going to break up. Buffy stubbornly refused to believe it and wouldn't bring it up.

Willow tossed back her red hair. ''I'm getting worried. I mean, Angel's a pretty bad guy now. He killed Cordelia. She's never coming back. Just like he killed Ms. Calendar.''

Oz said, ''I think that we need to just lay low and keep our cool. If everyone thinks we did it, we can't go defending ourselves a lot.''

Willow agreed with this. ''Yeah. If someone asks us, we'll tell them we didn't. Other than that, let's just go about our daily business.''

The small group was interrupted by Principal Snyder. ''Well, if it isn't Buffy Summers and her clan of misfits. Weren't you the ones who found Cordelia? That had to be just tramatic for you.''

Buffy's hand found Xander's as she tried not to take Snyder's bait. ''It was pretty awful. Even though we hadn't spoken to her for a couple of weeks, we still loved her.''

Willow nodded. ''Just because you have a fight with someone, doesn't mean that the love between you goes away.''

Snyder said, ''The general population might just suspect, but I believe that I know. I will make sure that all of you are brought down for this. Just watch yourselves.'' He sneered at them and went on down the hall.

Buffy made a face. ''Stupid Snyder. He can't prove anything. Besides, I don't look good in orange.'' She squeezed Xander's hand a little tighter.

Xander kissed her forehead. ''I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Buff. Don't worry about that.''

While Buffy and her friends were at school, Angelus was pacing the gardens, thinking in full vamp mode. He was at a loss as to what to do next. He had killed Cordelia, and yes, everyone thought that Buffy and her friends had done it, but that wasn't enough. He had to really make the right people believe it.

Drusilla was playing with a puppy that she had gotten to give to Spike. It was for him to eat, but he hadn't been hungry, and now she was attached to it. ''Angel, what are you thinking? Are you thinking of how to kill the Slayer?'' She ran a small bone across the table, letting the puppy grab it with his paws.

Angel stopped pacing to turn to her. ''No, I'm thinking about getting her put in jail for life. If I kill her, then there's just going to be another Slayer to take her place. If I get her put in jail, she's there and can't stop us. We can run wild.''

Spike walked into the room, drinking a beer. ''Aw, come on, mate. Don't tell me that you're thinking of having the Slayer put away. It's a nice thought, but don't you think her little mates would try to help her appeal it? She'd get out of it. Besides, there's no evidence to suggest that she killed Cordelia. The police wouldn't buy it.'' They had chosen to ignore the fact that he had made a deal with Buffy. Angel hadn't, but Drusilla had. She still loved Spike and wanted to pretend.

Angel said, ''That's why I have to do it better than most people would. Look, I've survived for two centuries, Spike. I obviously know what I'm doing.''

Spike nodded. ''You're right, mate. You do know a little something. But I have something to boast about better than you. I have killed two Slayers, and you've killed none. Not to mention, until recently, you were troubled with a soul. So I don't think you're the one we're going to be listening to.''

Drusilla stopped playing with the puppy for a moment. ''You boys should stop fighting. Spike, my Angel is going to come up with a plan, I know it. Don't worry your pretty li'l head.'' She walked over to Angelus to kiss his cheek.

Spike said, ''I am plenty worried, Dru. Angel is being a complete parp about this. He isn't thinking with his head. If he was, then he would just go and kill her, instead of all this mind game shit.''

Angelus said, ''I know what I'm doing, Spike, look at Drusilla. She's got her strength back, but she's completely insane. I must have done something right, if she's so messed up in the head.''

Dru was playing with the puppy again, but she said, ''You killed my 'hole family. That could 'ave 'ad something to do with it.'' She said, picking the puppy up and cradling him to her.

Spike rolled his eyes and walked out of the gardens and back into the mansion. He wished it was time to take Angelus down. He was ready. He was tired of Angel horning in on his time with Drusilla. Not to mention, Dru seemed to like Angelus better than she did Spike. He wanted his girlfriend back. Angel was supposed to be with Darla. If only she hadn't skipped town.

Buffy and Xander were walking home after school, hand in hand. They were going to hang out at Buffy's, see if they could just relax for awhile before Buffy had to patrol. She looked down at their hands. You could barely tell where his began and hers ended. She felt tears prick her eyes.

Xander looked at her. ''Are you OK, Buff? Why the long face? We've got loads of hang out time in front of us this afternoon. I mean, you've got me all to yourself.''

Buffy said, ''I just can't help thinking that there's a me in another dimension that is dating Spike. I just can't believe it. Why would I have anything to do with him?''

Xander shrugged. ''I don't know, Buffy, but you don't want to break up with me, right?'' His brown eyes shone at her, and it was like she was drowning in chocolate.

Buffy shook her head emphatically no. ''No question, of course I don't. I love you, and I don't ever want to be apart from you. I want us to be together always.'' She gave him a kiss.

There was a knock on the door, and Buffy's mother Joyce came out of nowhere to answer it. It was Willow and Oz, holding a pizza and some videos. ''Hello, Oz, Willow. Come on in.'' She said, stepping back to let them in the house.

Willow and Oz came in, smiling as Buffy and Xander jumped apart. Willow said, ''Sorry to interrupt the smoochies. We brought pizza and videos if you guys want to have some.'' She said, placing the pizza on the coffee table.

Buffy said, ''It's OK, Will, pizza sounds great. I'll go get some sodas.'' She got up and headed into the kitchen. She was a little distracted, and she was sure that Xander could tell. He really did know her well.

Joyce was getting out some paper plates for them. She watched as Buffy came into the kitchen to get the cans of sodas out of the fridge. She said, ''Everything alright, Buffy?'' She put the paper plates on the island.

Buffy shrugged. ''Just thought Xand and I would have some time alone this afternoon.'' She couldn't tell her mother what was really going on. Her mother still had no idea that she was the Slayer. She just couldn't shake this she and Xander were going to break up thing. She didn't want to. She loved him so much. She was going to have to come up with some kind of solution. Maybe Willow could help her.


End file.
